317 Countdown
by KateB-fan
Summary: El encierro en la cámara frigorífica, la bomba, la nueva oportunidad con Josh hacen tambalear a Kate, sin embargo ella toma una decisión. Situé la escena a partir del final, pero tomé partes del capítulo al principio solo para agregar detalles. Disfruten!


**317 Countdown**

Kate Beckett se acurrucó en su manta mientras observaba como atendían a Castle… si bien ella había resistido menos y se había desmayado primero, a él le costaba más trabajo recuperarse.

Y aunque Josh le había asegurado que estaría bien, ella no podía quedarse tranquila hasta no verlo con sus propios ojos. Josh… la cara del médico cuando ella abrió los ojos no era muy alentadora, si bien estaba preocupado, no le había gustado para nada encontrarla en esa situación con Castle. Josh siempre había estado celoso de Castle… y tenía motivos… no era tonto y sabía que ella tenía sentimientos por él.

Y finalmente; Kate había visto a Castle recuperarse y había sido increíble. Ni bien sus ojos habían conectado con los de él, ella había sentido sus piernas aflojarse. Habían superado una prueba difícil y estaban juntos… aunque el panorama resultara complicado… sobre todo para ella.

El problema era que si Josh no se había ido a Haití… significaba que había pensado mejor las cosas y quizás se había retractado de su idea de irse a Puerto Rico también… y aunque ella realmente no había contemplado la idea de irse con él, llegado el caso y bajo presión, le sería más fácil poder distanciarse de él si se iba que si se quedaba.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, vio a Castle acercarse a ella. Quiso correr a abrazarlo, besarlo, agradecerle no haberla dejado morir, aunque él solo la había acompañado y tanto sus compañeros como Josh le habían salvado la vida, ella sentía que quien había estado ahí y no la había dejado caer, era Castle…

* * *

><p>A las pocas horas, lo había visto entrar en el precinto, con dos cafés, uno en cada mano, como siempre y su corazón se había enternecido. Lo amaba más que nunca, se había aferrado a él en el peor momento y él la había sostenido…<p>

Castle bromeó sobre el café y Kate sonrió apreciativamente, dándole a entender que querría actuar de manera más afectiva pero que prefería cuidar sus formas. Y lo vio mal… triste… probablemente por la forma en que se habían dado las cosas… seguramente él pensaba que ella se iría con Josh… y eso lo destruía…

Sin embargo, él eludió el tema y habló de otra cosa… hablaron sobre el caso… y siguieron las miradas que solo se reducían a eso… miradas…

Y luego vino la bomba. Kate se desesperó cuando comprendió que no tenía chance de salvarse, tanto pensar… tanto reprimirse… y su vida terminaría en unos instantes. Pero estaba con él… había decidido darse una oportunidad con él, aunque no fuera de la mejor manera… le había dicho que lo amaba… y lo había escuchado de sus labios…

Kate sintió paz… a pesar de todo… a pesar de la cantidad de cosas que hubiera querido hacer en su vida, se sintió en paz…

Castle la tomó de la mano y ella supo que él sentía lo mismo. Que agradecía haber vivido todo lo que habían vivido esos meses. Y en el momento más intenso, cuando faltaban menos de cinco segundos, cuando lo único que restaba era esperar lo peor, ella no pudo apartar la mirada de los ojos de él. Y lo supo… supo que quería estar con él todo el tiempo que tuvieran por delante… así fueran dos segundos o cien años…

Y después Castle había hecho lo impensable… había tirado de los cables y había desactivado la bomba… lo había hecho otra vez… le había salvado la vida… no solo a ella, sino a miles de personas…

Kate sintió que se ahogaba, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Y cuando quiso acordar, lo abrazaba con fuerza, como aferrándose a la vida, o quizás naciendo de nuevo…

Estaban a salvo… los dos…

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron al precinto, los recibieron como héroes… Montgomery se acercó a festejar, y hasta Fallon los felicitó y les agradeció su ayuda.<p>

Cuando se quedaron solos, los ojos de Castle le indicaban que diría algo importante.

-Un día terrible…- dijo él y sonrió.

-Un día terrible…- repitió ella y le sonrió también.

-Sabes? Estuve pensando…- le dijo y ella sintió que el corazón se le salía del pecho. Acaso le había pasado a él lo mismo que a ella? Se había dado cuenta de que no quería perder más tiempo?

Kate estaba ansiosa, se daba cuenta de que él debía estar sintiendo algo importante. Pero mientras lo observaba, se dio cuenta de que su mirada había cambiado. En el momento no lo entendió, pero luego de que él se excusara y la dejara ahí parada, sin comprender mucho, sintió los brazos de Josh, atrapándola.

Kate ni siquiera lo miró. Solo se dejó abrazar, no quería que él se sintiera mal, pero no podía dejar de mirar a Castle. Quería salir corriendo a verlo. Quería estar con él, decirle lo importante que había sido todo lo que habían vivido esos días…

-Hey…- dijo Josh e intentó fallidamente darle un beso.

-Hey…- dijo ella y se puso seria.

-Todo bien?- él pensó que ella se inhibía estando en el trabajo.

-Todo bien… cansada…

-Venía a buscarte para ir a comer…- le dijo Josh.

-No… lo siento… estoy cansada…

-Pedimos comida… comemos en la cama?- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No… Josh… lo siento… tengo que hacer algo…- dijo ella y se apartó de él, tomando su abrigo.

-Kate…- insistió un poco él y suspiró cuando ella solo lo miró a los ojos. Su mente… y su corazón estaban en otro lado. Y aunque Josh aún no lo quería reconocer, no tenía más remedio que dejarla ir.

Kate lo miró una vez más y lo dejó ahí parado, con expresión de incertidumbre.

* * *

><p>Cuando salió a la calle llovía intensamente. Su auto estaba cerca, estacionado enfrente del precinto. Se subió y condujo hasta la casa de Castle casi sin pensar.<p>

Cuando llegó, aún con la ropa mojada, se presentó frente a la puerta del loft y tocó el timbre.

-Kate?- dijo él, su apariencia era triste, hasta incluso parecía haber estado llorando. Estaba vestido exactamente como cuando lo había visto, un rato antes.

-Rick…- dijo ella agitada y goteando agua.

-Pensé… creí que estarías con Josh ahora mismo…- dijo él todavía sorprendido.

-No…- dijo ella con seriedad- quería estar contigo…- agregó.

-Pero…- dijo él.

-Te molesto?- le dijo ella entrando.

-No… para nada… quieres algo?

-Una ducha…- le dijo ella y lo miró con intensidad.

-Puedes pasar… conoces el camino…- le dijo él y la miró desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Kate se tomó su tiempo. Se quitó la ropa, abrió la ducha y cuando consiguió la temperatura adecuada, se puso debajo, dejando que la calidez del agua la masajeara delicadamente…

Minutos más tarde, sintió un par de manos acariciándola y sonrió. No se trataba solamente de necesidad física. Si bien su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que él la acariciara, también necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, mirarlo a los ojos…

Se tomaron su tiempo bajo la ducha… Él estaba bien, entero… pero un poco distante… ella estaba enfocada en dejarse llevar por él y sentirlo.

Cuando el momento de pasión hubo terminado, se secaron y se recostaron en la cama de él. Kate sonrió mientras marcaba el contorno de su cara con su dedo índice.

-Cuántas veces más me salvarás la vida, _Alexander_?- le preguntó y él la miró a los ojos.

-Todas las que sean necesarias…- dijo y la hizo colocar sobre él, amaba sentir el peso de su cuerpo sobre el suyo.

-Lo se…- dijo ella y lo besó con ternura.

-Viniste a despedirte?- le dijo él con un nudo en la garganta.

-Qué?... No… por qué?- ella al principio no entendió de qué hablaba él.

-Sabes? Hoy cuando estábamos hablando y lo vi llegar a Josh, de repente entendí todo…- le dijo él.

-Todo?- preguntó ella, sabía que no era algo bueno, pero no comprendía.

-Finalmente tomaste tu decisión…

-Si… lo hice… - le dijo ella y lo miró expectante, parecía molesto.

-Cuándo te vas a Puerto Rico?

-Castle… espera…- Kate finalmente comprendió y sonrió. Era tierno que él estuviera tan confundido… y celoso…

-No, Kate… yo se que te pasan cosas conmigo… sería tonto negarlo a esta altura…

-No son "cosas", Castle… yo te amo… te lo dije…- le dijo ella siguiéndole la corriente.

-Pero evidentemente no es suficiente… y te vas con tu doctor motociclista…

-Castle… no…- dijo ella y lo miró a los ojos, estaba cegado… no quería escuchar.

-No? Qué me vas a decir? Qué es peligroso que te quedes?- le dijo y la apartó de su cuerpo.

-Rick…- intentó hablar ella, pero él estaba demasiado ofuscado.

-Kate… no quiero sufrir más… estoy cansado…- le dijo y ella vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-No vas a sufrir…- intentó ella pero él continuó.

-Ya estoy sufriendo…- le dijo él, se sentía lastimado.

Kate, que se había alejado un poco de él, se acercó y lo tomó de la cara.

-Escúchame Castle…- le dijo con firmeza, por más que le divirtiera que él estuviera tan celoso, no podía dejarlo con esa confusión -no me voy a Puerto Rico…y no creo que Josh quiera hacerlo…

-Ah… bien… te quedas para seguir torturándome…- le dijo él y ella sonrió, él estaba decididamente negado a ver la realidad.

-Amor…- le dijo ella y él sintió un escalofrío- me quedo contigo…

-Qué?

-Te dije que ya tomé una decisión… y sabes qué? Cuando estuvimos a punto de morirnos en la cámara frigorífica… y luego con la bomba, me di cuenta de que no puedo estar en otro lado que no sea aquí… contigo…- le dijo y sonrió al ver la sorpresa y el amor reflejado en los ojos de él.

-Eso significa que…- dijo él sonriendo.

-Significa que quiero estar contigo…

-Y Josh?… hablaste con él?

-Lo siento… aún no pude… realmente podría haberlo hecho recién… pero todo lo que quise hacer es irme y venir a verte…

-Te amo, Kate…- le dijo él y se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba.

-Mmmm…- solo pudo decir ella en su boca.

-Hablemos con todos… estoy seguro de que estarán contentos…

-Con calma- le advirtió ella, él la tenía atrapada bajo su cuerpo, otra vez era el mismo Castle de siempre.

-Y Lanie… estoy seguro de que siempre nos tuvo fe…

-Espera, Castle…- le dijo ella y él la miró- aún no hablé con Josh… no tenemos apuro… esperemos un poco… no quiero quedar como una mujer fácil… de las que se pelean con su novio y al rato están con otro…

-Pero Kate…- protestó él.

-Vayamos despacio… déjame hablar con Josh… veamos como se van dando las cosas… y luego vamos contando las cosas de a poco… fueron días complicados para todos…

-O sea que nuestra situación ahora es…

-Todavía amantes…- rió ella.

Él la besó y ella sofocó la risa en el proceso. Obviamente volvieron a hacer el amor y luego ella se escapó, Alexis y Martha estaban a punto de volver…


End file.
